The invention is directed to measuring devices for defining a precise location on an object and more particularly to ball targets used to accomplish such precise measurements when used in combination with optic or laser theodolities.
An important activity in industrial manufacturing processes is that of taking the precise measurements of patterns, machine components, jigs, work pieces and the like. Also, in certain cases, individual components are manufactured at different locations and are first fitted together in a final assembly shop. Good accuracy in fitting these components together makes it possible to avoid reworking and modifications. The various ball targets of the instant invention can be used to improve the accuracy of these required measurements.
Present state of the art targets for preforming these measurements can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,509,269 by Heimut Leitz; 4,527,339 by Amber N. Brunson; 4,549,360 by Frank L. Allen and 4,644,661 by Giovanni Bozzolato.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,269 uses a rod-shaped holder with a pair of sight balls located at different elevations therealong. The holder is threadedly attached to the object to be measured.
The remainder of the above cited patents do not use ball configured targets.
Improved ball configured targets that are easy to precisely attach to and remove from an object, inexpensive to manufacture and can be used at any location on the object will find wide acceptance in the manufacturing, assembly and inspection arts.